Световой пузырь
Сущность Световой пузырь — это оптическая модель, свойства и поведение которой в земной атмосфере совпадают с интригующими и загадочными свойствами шаровой молнии. Световой пузырь похож на мыльный в том отношении, что он тоже имеет тонкую прозрачную сферическую оболочку. Однако оболочка состоит не из мыльной пленки, а из сильно сжатого воздуха, в котором по всевозможным направлениям циркулирует интенсивный белый свет. Этот свет за счет создаваемого им электрострикционного давления Г. С. Ландсберг Оптика, М.: Наука 1976 поддерживает избыточное давление воздуха в оболочке. В свою очередь, оболочка выступает в качестве тонкой прозрачной пленки, показатель преломления которой увеличен, так как сжатый воздух имеет большую плотность. Такая пленка является тонкопленочным световодом Волноводная оптоэлектроника, Под ред. Т. Тамира М.: Мир, 1991, кривизна которого отлична от нуля. Подобные световоды нашли широкое применение в интегральной оптике Волноводная оптоэлектроника, Под ред. Т. Тамира М.: Мир, 1991 , так как позволяют ограничивать введенный в них свет и предотвращают излучение этого света в свободное пространство. Таким образом, световой пузырь — это самограниченный свет. Это обычный белый свет, возникающий при разряде молнии, попавший в ловушку, которую он сам себе и создал. Эта ловушка представляет собой оболочку из сильно сжатого воздуха. Эта оболочка с циркулирующим в нем интенсивным светом и есть световой пузырь. Ассоциация этого термина с термином мыльный пузырь позволяет свести к минимуму описание его сущности. С точки зрения современной науки световой пузырь — это некогерентный пространственный оптический солитон (Optical soliton) Х. Хаус Волны и поля в оптоэлектронике М.: Мир, 1988 , V.P. Torchigin, A.V. Torchigin. Ball Lightning as an Optical Incoherent Space Spherical Soliton. In Handbook of Solitons: Research, Technology and Applications pp.3-54. Novapuplishers, N. Y. 2010. , кривизна которого отлична от нуля. Первые упоминания о световом пузыре содержатся в работе Ignatovich V.K. Electromagnetic Model of Ball Lightning. Laser physics, 2(6) 1992, 991—996 , где предполагалось, что в объеме светового пузыря имеется избыточное давление воздуха, как и в объеме мыльного пузыря . Позднее рассматривались световые пузыри, в которых избыточное давление воздуха имеется только в оболочке из сжатого воздуха, в которой циркулирует интенсивный свет Торчигин В. П. О природе шаровой молнии ДАН т.389,(3) 41-44 . При экспериментальном изучении объектов, возникающих при попытках получить шаровую молнию в лаборатории, отсутствовала единая терминология для изучаемых объектов. Однако во многих работах авторы указывают на присутствие оболочки у наблюдаемых ими светящихся объектов. Более 95 % энергии запасено в световом пузыре в виде энергии света и менее 5 % — в виде энергии сжатого газа. В отличие от мыльного пузыря, где сжатый воздух находится во всем объеме, ограниченном мыльной пленкой, сжатый воздух в световом пузыре находится только в тонком сферическом слое, в котором циркулирует свет. Это приводит к тому, что возможность деформации светового пузыря гораздо выше, чем у мыльногоТорчигин В. П., Торчигин А. В. Физика шаровой молнии. От невероятного к очевидному. М.: URSS, 2009 . Так как энергия светового пузыря является главным образом световой, то и поведение светового пузыря в обычной земной атмосфере определяется поведением света, который, как известно, при распространении в неоднородной оптической среде отклоняется в сторону градиента показателя преломления, то есть в ту сторону, в которой показатель преломления увеличивается. Особенности световых пузырей Малый вес и четкие границы Известно, что вещества в газообразном состоянии не имеют четких границ. Для этого должно существовать поверхностное натяжение, как это имеет место для жидкостей. Однако жидкости имеют удельный вес, значительно превосходящий удельный вес воздуха. Световой пузырь имеет одновременно и поверхностное натяжение и малый вес. Движение против ветра Известно, что световой луч не сдувается ветром. Поэтому в земной атмосфере световой пузырь не увлекается потоками воздуха (ветром), а движется в том направлении, в котором увеличивается плотность воздуха. Это направление обычно совпадает с направлением, в котором уменьшается температура воздуха или увеличивается его давление. Cветовые пузыри движутся на небольшом расстоянии от поверхности земли в горизонтальном направлении, так как на таком расстоянии от поверхности земли плотность воздуха наибольшая. Вблизи самой поверхности температура воздуха повышается, что ведет к понижению его плотности. Проникновение в помещения через щели Двигаясь вдоль градиента показателя преломления, световые пузыри проникают в помещения через щели в стенах и печные трубы Torchigin V. P., Torchigin A. V., Propagation of Self-confinement Light Radiation in Inhomogeneous Air. Physica Scripta, 2003 68, 388—393 . Проникновение через оконные стекла В отличие от всех других объектов, которые состоят из частиц (электронов, ионов, атомов, молекул, кластеров и т. п.) и из которых предпринимаются попытки построить объект со свойствами шаровой молнии, световой пузырь является единственным объектом, который может проникать через оконные стекла. Окна делаются стеклянными именно для того, чтобы через них проникал свет. Свет из светового пузыря может проникать через такие стекла. Что касается сжатого воздуха, то по другую сторону стекла находится такой же воздух, который сжимается проникшим через стекло светом. Стекло не является препятствием ни для света, ни для светового пузыря Торчигин В. П. О природе шаровой молнии ДАН т.389,(3) 41-44 . Проникновение в самолеты Удивительным свойством световых пузырей является их способность догонять и сопровождать летящие самолеты, а иногда и проникать в их кабины и салоны. Объясняется это тем, что летящий самолет создает в земной атмосфере возмущение, при котором образуется значительный градиент показателя преломления, направленный к передней кромке крыла самолета. Двигаясь в направлении градиента, световой пузырь располагается в области с максимальным давлением. Тот факт, что самолет обдувается ветром, скорость которого превосходит скорость ветра в сильнейшем урагане, для светового пузыря не имеет значения. Скорость света в световом пузыре в 1500 000 раз больше скорости ветра. Поэтому движение света в оптической среде, перемещающейся со скоростью ветра, не отличается от движения света в неподвижной оптической среде. Световой пузырь реагирует не на скорость ветра, а на градиент показателя преломления Torchigin V. P., Torchigin A. V., Behavior of self-confined spherical layer of light radiation in the air atmosphere. Physics Letters A 328 (2004) 189 −195. Свечение холодным белым светом Известно, что шаровые молнии, перемещаясь около очевидцев, кажутся холодными, то есть не жгут, в отличие от раскаленного до белого каления твердого тела, излучающего такой же белый свет. Объясняется это тем, что из светового пузыря излучается свет из-за молекулярного рассеяния света. Это не тепловое излучение, испускаемое возбужденными атомами при сильном нагревании. Свет, испускаемый световым пузырем, циркулировал в его оболочке со времени его образования при вспышке обычной молнии. Циркулирующий в оболочке свет постепенно расходуется на свечение светового пузыря белым светом. Особенности исчезновения Так же, как и мыльный пузырь, световой пузырь исчезает мгновенно и бесследно. По мере уменьшения энергии циркулирующего света за счет частичного излучения света в свободное пространство световой пузырь становится неустойчивым. При этом радиационные потери резко возрастают и циркулирующий свет практически мгновенно распространяется во все стороны свободного пространства. Лишившись ограничивающего фактора, сжатый воздух расширяется, создавая видимость взрыва. Получение в лаборатории Ученые более двух веков пытаются получить шаровые молнии в лаборатории. Похоже, что первые удачные попытки получить в лабораторных условиях нечто, напоминающее шаровую молнию, были предприняты английскими физиками Арденом и Констеблем в конце XVIII века. Они накапливали в лейденской банке мощные заряды и наблюдали в точке прохождения разряда небольшие светящиеся пузыри. Подобный пузырь имел диаметр около четверти дюйма, красный цвет, совершал быстрое беспорядочное движение и прекращал свое существование с громким взрывом Барри Дж. Шаровая молния и четочная молния М.: Мир 1983. В 1953 и 1956 годах Науер сообщал о получении светящихся объектов, наблюдательные свойства которых полностью совпадают со свойствами световых пузырей Барри Дж. Шаровая молния и четочная молния М.: Мир 1983. Наблюдаемые Науером объекты не подвержены действию электрических и магнитных полей, излучают свет со своей поверхности, они могут обходить препятствия и сохраняют целостность после проникновения через небольшие отверстия. Науер предполагал, что природа этих объектов никак не связана с электричеством. Относительно малое время жизни таких объектов (несколько секунд) объясняется малой запасенной энергией из-за слабой мощности используемого Науером электрического разряда. При увеличении запасенной энергии увеличивается степень сжатия воздуха в оболочке светового пузыря, что ведет к улучшению его способности ограничивать циркулирующий в нем свет и к соответствующему увеличению времени жизни светового пузыря. Науер явно указывал, что свечение с наблюдаемых им светящихся облаков исходило с их поверхности. Работы Науера представляют собой уникальный случай, когда экспериментальное подтверждение теории появилось на 50 лет раньше самой теории. Решающий вклад в получение исследование световых пузырей был сделан в СССР в конце 80-х — начале 90-х годов Шаровая молния в лаборатории. Р.Ф Авраменко ред. — М.: Химия, 1994. В дальнейшем, используя концепцию световых пузырей, были объяснены такие аномальные свойства получаемых в экспериментах светящихся автономных объектов, как отскакивание от листа бумаги, но прожигание металлической фольги, движение в направлении жидкого азота, отклонение в сторону наибольшего показателя преломления в ультразвуковой струе, сохранение своей целостности, проникновение сквозь щели в препятствиях. Объяснены причины благотворного действия эрозийного разряда на получение автономных объектов Torchigin V. P., Torchigin A. V., phenomenon of ball lightning and its outgrowths. Physics Letters A 337 (2005) 112 −120. Имеются веские основания полагать, что первый мощный световой пузырь получен в лаборатории при проведении плановых работ на Чернобыльской АЭС. Возникший при выключении мощного генератора световой пузырь стал причиной взрыва в активной зоне, приведшего к Чернобыльской трагедии в 1986 году Торчигин В. П., 2006 a. Можно ли рассматривать шаровую молнию как возможную гипотезу Чернобыльской аварии? Бюллетень по атомной энергии. № 4, 89-92. Теоретические основы Пренебрежимо малые радиационные потери На начальном этапе многим ученым казалось невероятным, что изменение показателя преломления обычного воздуха всего на доли процента оказывается достаточными для того чтобы ограничить мощный свет, циркулирующий в оболочке светового пузыря. Чтобы убедиться в этом, достаточно указать, что показатель преломления сердцевины оптоволокна диаметром около 10 мкм, используемого в телекоммуникации для передачи световых импульсов на дальние расстояния, всего на доли процента больше показателя преломления стекла диаметром 125 мм, составляющего оболочку оптоволокна. Передача световых импульсов не нарушится, если в оптоволокне сделать петлю диаметром несколько сантиметров. Предположим, что все пространство, незанятое оптоволокном, заполнено стеклом с таким же показателем преломления, что и оболочка оптоволокна. Такое заполнение не сказывается на распространении света в сердцевине оптоволокна, так как поле световой волны на внешней границе оболочки пренебрежимо мало. В результате мы имеет бесконечную однородную стеклянную массу с единственным исключением. Показатель преломления увеличен на доли процента только в той небольшой области пространства, где находится сердцевина оптоволокна. Однако, как показывает практика, введенный в сердцевину свет распространяется не прямолинейно, а вдоль сердцевины, делая при этом петлю. Аналогичная ситуация имеет место для тонкого слоя из сжатого воздуха толщиной около 10 мкм, показатель преломления которого увеличен на доли процента по сравнению с показателем преломления окружающей атмосферы. Такой невидимый простым взглядом тонкий сферический прозрачный слой, который пропускает через себя все лучи без заметного отражения и преломления, может ограничивать введенный в него свет (природа умеет вводить в него свет Торчигин В. П., А. В. Торчигин, 2004 а. Механизм появления шаровой молнии из обычной молнии. Доклады академии наук, т. 398, № 1, 47-49 ), то есть свет будет циркулировать в оболочке светового пузыря. Стабильность световых пузырей Гораздо сложнее убедиться в том, что такой световой пузырь является стабильным. Здравый смысл подсказывает, что циркулирующий свет стремится распространяться прямолинейно и стремится увеличить радиус светового пузыря. Сжатый воздух также стремится увеличить его радиус. Поэтому световой пузырь будет расширяться, и он не может быть стабильным. Это рассуждение имеет следующий дефект. Не учтены особенности электрострикционного давления Г. С. Ландсберг Оптика, М.: Наука 1976 , создаваемого светом на оптическую среду, по которой он распространяется. Молекулы воздуха, в котором распространяется интенсивный свет, стремятся приблизиться друг к другу с тем, чтобы показатель преломления воздуха увеличился. При этом часть энергии света переходит в оптическую среду, по которой он распространяется. Воздух, находящийся в поле интенсивного света, обладает совершенно непривычными свойствами. Обычный воздух, ограниченный некоторой оболочкой, стремится увеличить свой объем и неограниченно расширяться, оказывая давление на эту оболочку. Наоборот, воздух в поле интенсивного света стремится уменьшить свой объем. Он сжимается до тех пор, пока возникающее при сжатии избыточное давление воздуха не станет равным электрострикционному давление света. Таким образом, интенсивный свет заменяет собой оболочку, которая обязательно требуется, чтобы ограничить объем обычного воздуха. Можно сказать, что воздух в поле интенсивного света имеет такие же свойства, как растянутая резиновая пленка или пленка мыльного пузыря. Все они стремятся сжаться. Поэтому стабильность светового пузыря объясняется точно так же, как и стабильность мыльного пузыря. В обоих случаях имеет место минимум общей энергии. Однако в отличие от пленки мыльного пузыря, которая растягивается за счет избыточного давления воздуха во всем объеме пузыря, ограниченного этой пленкой, пленка светового пузыря растягивается за счет избыточного давления в том тонком слое, где циркулирует интенсивный свет. Типы световых пузырей Анализ экспериментальных данных, полученных при попытках получить шаровые молнии в лаборатории, проведенный с учетом физической природы световых пузырей, позволил открыть новые физические явления без каких-либо дополнительных экспериментальных исследований. Например, из анализа спектров, получаемых в опытах со светящимися объектами, был сделан вывод о наличии в оболочке светового пузыря компоненты газовой смеси, показатель преломления которой имеет наибольшее значение. Оказалось, что увеличение показателя преломления в оболочке может происходить не только за счет сжатия воздуха, но и за счет втягивания в оболочку газов с максимальным показателем преломления. Таким образом, был открыт новый тип оптической нелинейности. Наряду с квадратичным электрооптическим эффектом (эффект Керра), электрострикционным эффектом Г. С. Ландсберг Оптика, М.: Наука 1976 имеется эффект, связанный с разделением компонентов газовой смеси в поле интенсивного светового луча Торчигин В. П., А. В. Торчигин Проявление оптической квадратичной нелинейности в газовых смесях. Доклады академии наук, т. 398, 2004 № 6, 753—755. . В опытах, в которых имеет место так называемый эрозийный газовый разряд Шаровая молния в лаборатории. Р.Ф Авраменко ред. — М.: Химия, 1994, происходит образование световых пузырей. Эрозия электродов сопровождается появлением в газовой смеси компонентов с большим показателем преломления. Эти компоненты втягиваются в поле интенсивного света. Оказывается, что оболочки некоторых природных шаровых молний также состояли из газов с большим показателем преломления. Таким образом, световые пузыри могут различаться не только по размерам и времени жизни, но и по составу своей оболочки, а также по параметрам циркулирующего в оболочке света. Световой пузырь обладает такими же свойствами, как и шаровые молнии. Можно сказать, что шаровые молнии являются экспериментальным подтверждением существования световых пузырей в природе. Примечания Литература * Я. Е. Гегузин. "Пузыри". Москва, Наука, 1985, 176с. * И. П. Стаханов Физическая природа шаровой молнии. Москва, Атомиздат, 1996. * В. П. Торчигин, А. В. Торчигин. Шаровая молния. От невероятного к очевидному. Москва, URSS, 2009. ISBN 978-5-397-00199-1 * V.P. Torchigin, A.V. Torchigin. Ball Lightning as an Optical Incoherent Space Spherical Soliton. In Handbook of Solitons: Research, Technology and Applications pp.3-54. Novapuplishers, N. Y. 2010. Категория:Наука